Revelations
by RFK
Summary: PART 4 IS POSTED! FINAL! Paige discovers what really happened between Cole and the Source during late Season 4. Sequel to Return With a Vengeance.
1. Part 1

TITLE: REVELATIONS  
AUTHOR: RFK  
SERIES: CHA  
RATING: [PG-13]  
SUMMARY: Paige discovers what really happened between Cole and the Source during late Season 4. Sequel to "Return With Vengeance". Set in alternate Season 5.  
FEEDBACK: june_daley@rocketmail.com - Be my guest. But please, be kind.  
DISCLAIMER: Cole Turner, the Charmed Ones, other characters from CHARMED and the transcripts featured in this story are the property of Spelling Productions, Brad Kern and Constance Burge. Olivia McNeill and Cecile Dubois are my creations.  
*AUTHOR'S NOTES: All flashback scenes are from actual CHARMED Season 4 scripts that I had found on the CHARMED SCRIPTS site - www.charmedscripts.tv/*  
"REVELATIONS" by RFK  
PART 1  
The inhabitants of the Halliwell manor seemed to be in some emotional quandary, these days. Or so it seemed to one Paige Matthews - half-whitelighter/half-witch.  
  
She remembered when it first began. During a visit to one of the McNeills' Sunday brunches, over a week ago. That visit had resulted in a few startling revelations. The Halliwell family learned that several whitelighters, guardians of good witches, had defected to the Underworld with detailed information on their own charges, the Charmed Ones, the powerful McNeill clan, and Paige's former brother-in-law, the half-demon Cole Turner. Piper, Paige's oldest sister, had seemed particularly upset that her husband, also the family's whitelighter, had known about the defections.  
  
An even bigger revelation had rocked the Halliwell household. In an outburst of anger toward middle sister Phoebe's attempt to warn Olivia McNeill about Cole, the red-haired McNeill witch accused the Charmed Ones of vanquishing Cole in a moment of haste and fear, when he was leader of the Underworld. The Halliwells had harbored the suspicion that Cole, unable to deal with the loss of his demonic powers, embraced evil once more by becoming the Source. The McNeills, Olivia included, had hinted that the Halliwells never really bothered to learn how Cole became the Source. And realize that he had been a victim of possession.  
  
Piper had dismissed Olivia's words to Phoebe as nonsense spouted by a woman who transferred her dislike of the late Prue Halliwell to the rest of the family. Leo came forth with a theory that Cole may have manipulated the McNeills' minds with a lie. Phoebe, Cole's ex-wife, seemed inclined to believe Leo. Her stint as the Source's Queen of the Underworld, and Cole's reluctance to grant a divorce following his resurrection had left her burned out and emotionally drained.  
  
In all honesty, Paige did not know what to believe. She wanted to believe either Leo or Piper. It would be much easier to accept the family credo that Cole could not be trusted. And that he deserved to have his "evil ass" vanquished. Unfortunately, the McNeills' argument, especially Olivia's, seemed to make sense to the youngest Charmed One. When she finally dug up information on the Hollow, she realized that they were right. The Hollow only gave Cole the opportunity to absorb the Source's powers, not make him the Source.  
  
But several questions remained unanswered. How did Cole become the Source in the first place? And had he deliberately chosen to become the Source? Or did it happen against his will, as the McNeills had suggested?  
  
Paige sat on the bed, inside her bedroom. She stared at the painting she had begun, last week. If only she had the power of telepathy, like Harry and Elise McNeill. Or summon up images of the future . . . and the past. Like Phoebe. The closest thing to psychic powers that she possessed was the ability to sense evil. Today was one of those days when Paige envied Phoebe and two of the McNeills.  
  
A wild idea suddenly came to Paige. Perhaps she convinced Phoebe to use her power to summon the past. Learn what happened to Cole, last spring. Wondering if Cole had left any belongings behind, Paige glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was three-fifty in the afternoon. Phoebe should be leaving work in a little over an hour. All Paige had to do was ask Phoebe to . . .  
  
The moment the idea popped into her head, Paige rejected it. She knew that any mention of Cole would send Phoebe into a fit. Despite the middle Halliwell's declaration that she wanted nothing to do with her ex-husband, she seemed obsessed with him. Obsessed by a fear that he would give in to evil and kill all of them. Not even Phoebe's doomed romance with the late Miles and attempts to ignore Cole had seemed to squelch this obsession. And it had grown worse, thanks to Cole's friendship with Olivia McNeill.  
Since asking Phoebe seemed out of the question, Paige realized that she needed another solution. Search Phoebe's bedroom for any of Cole's old possessions left behind, and seek help from someone else with psychic abilities similar to her older sister. If only she knew such a person.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Good grief, Cecile! How much stuff did you buy, today?" Olivia McNeill grumbled. She and her best friend, Cecile Dubois, stumbled out of her building's elevator. Each woman carried a large shopping bag loaded with purchases. Cecile's purchases. The New Orleans-born woman had spent most of the day raiding many of San Francisco's department stores for Christmas presents.  
  
Huffing, as she lugged her bag along the hallway, Cecile protested, "I didn't buy that much! These are mainly presents for your family. Besides, I wanted to do most of my shopping before I return home. So I can save on postal fees."  
  
"Cecile, you've been here for how long? Almost three weeks? If these resents are for us, what the hell took you so long?" Olivia paused to take a deep breath. The two friends stopped in front of her apartment door.  
  
A third voice added, "I'd like to know, myself." The two friends turned around and found a tall, handsome man standing behind them. Cole Turner regarded the pair with amused eyes. "What did you do, Cecile? Clean out Macy's?"  
  
Olivia sighed with relief. "Finally! Some help. Could you please help us carry these bags inside?"  
  
A slight smirk curved Cole's lips. "Looks like you've managed to carry your bags, this far. Do you really need my help, now?"  
  
"Do you want me to tell Cecile what the name Cole is short for?" Olivia coolly threatened.  
  
Seconds later, Cecile, Olivia, Cole and the two shopping bags disappeared from the corridor. And reappeared inside Olivia's apartment. Cecile thanked the half-demon. Who leaned forward and murmured into Olivia's ear, "I'll get you for that."  
  
"I can hardly wait," Olivia murmured back.  
  
Cole waved his hands over the shopping bags and they disappeared. "You'll find them inside your bedroom," he said to Cecile. "I am curious about one thing. What did you give me?"  
  
The Vodoun priestess grinned. "You'll have to wait another five days to find out."  
  
An overdramatic groan escaped from Cole's mouth. "Oh well. I have another question. Are you two free, tonight? I've just received a bonus for closing a very important case. And I'd like to celebrate."  
  
The two women nodded. "Sure," Olivia said. "Where do you plan to take us?"  
  
Cole opened his mouth. A second later, familiar blue lights appeared inside the apartment. They converged into the form of Leo Wyatt, Olivia's whitelighter. And Cole's former brother-in-law.   
  
"Hey, Olivia," Leo greeted. He spotted Cecile and smiled politely. "Cecile." His smile disappeared the moment his eyes lit upon the half-demon staring at him. "Oh. I didn't . . . uh, I didn't realize you had company."  
  
The redhead sighed. "Hi Leo. Is there a problem?"  
  
Again, the whitelighter shot a dark look toward Cole's direction. "Somewhat. Do you mind if I speak to you? Alone?"  
  
Cole smiled nastily. "I see that I'm about to become the topic of conversation, again. Looks like it's time for me to leave."  
  
"No!" Olivia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "No. Leo, if you're here to talk about Cole, don't do it behind his back." She stared at him with determination stamped on her face.  
  
Leo stared back. His charge noticed that for once, Cole did not wear a smirk in the whitelighter's presence. With a sigh, Leo continued, "All right. If you insist. It's about that conversation you had with Phoebe, over a week ago. At that last Sunday brunch we were at."  
  
"You mean the one after Cecile vanquished Dako?" Olivia asked. She sighed. "Oh God! She must have told you. Look, I'm sorry if I came off as negative, but she annoyed me with her little warning about Cole."  
  
Cecile frowned. A surprised expression appeared on Cole's face. "What was that?" he demanded.  
  
Olivia faced her neighbor. "Phoebe tried to warn me that you might betray my family. For a moment, I thought she had some kind of premonition. But it turned out that she thought she was just being . . . helpful. I guess I should have told you, but I didn't think you wanted to know."  
  
Cole heaved what sounded like a frustrated sigh. "I'm glad that you didn't tell me. Christ! I'm getting sick of her paranoia!"  
  
"Can you blame her?" Leo retorted. "You had put Phoebe and the rest of us through a lot of hell!"  
  
Cole angrily shot back, "Hey, I went through my own brand of hell! How would you like it if you lost your powers, became possessed by the Source, got vanquished by your wife and her sisters, spent four months in the Wasteland, and saw your marriage go down the drain within a month-and-a-half? I sure as hell didn't!"  
  
"And you expect us to believe that? That you were possessed by the Source? And what's your excuse regarding Ed Miller?"  
  
The half-demon's eyes became cold and deadly. Olivia shivered. No wonder Cole had a reputation for ruthlessness. At the moment, he reminded her of Andre Morrell . . . and her own father at their worst.  
  
"You know, I'm getting damn sick and tired of you throwing my past back into my face!" Cole hissed. "Maybe you should concern yourself with your own sins - like risking the Halliwells' lives, so you could marry Piper behind the Elders' back! And quite frankly, I've had enough of the Halliwell Code of Ethnics and your damn preoccupation with personal gain!"  
  
The whitelighter's face now matched the color of beets. At least it seemed so to Olivia. She watched Leo, as he struggled not to retaliate against Cole's remarks. Instead, he turned to Olivia and in a low voice, said, "Olivia, I'm only going to say this once. This man . . . if you can call him one, will be the death of you, if you're not careful. Even the Founders are worried about your relationship with him."  
  
"I'd say that the Founders have more important things to worry about," Olivia quietly replied. "Like the four whitelighters who had recently defected to the Underworld. Or that detailed file on all of us that ended up in the Crozats' hands."  
  
Leo heaved a sigh. "Olivia . . ."  
  
"For crying out loud, Leo! Now, I'm only going to say this . . . for the last time." Olivia fixed her whitelighter with a hard glare. "As far as I'm concerned, Cole is a friend. A close friend. I do not turn my back on friends in fear of what they 'might' do to me. That's call playing it safe, not friendship. And I find it repellent. If I do end up dead because of Cole, you can stand over my grave and shout 'I told you so,' until the cows come home. In the meantime, back off! And if you can't handle my friendship with Cole, I suggest that you ask the Elders to find another whitelighter for me. Understand?"  
  
A long stretch of silence followed. Olivia found herself regretting her outburst to Leo. One glance at him and she could see that the poor man looked as if he could not decide whether to die from sheer embarrassment or angrily lash out at her and Cole. Especially Cole. Instead, Leo's cheek twitched, as he replied in a cool voice, "Fine. I'll back off. I guess I better leave. It's obvious that I'm not wanted."  
  
"Leo!" Olivia cried. But it was too late. The whitelighter disappeared before she could utter another word. She let out a gust of breath. "Great! I guess I can kiss that friendship, good-bye." Olivia plopped down on the sofa.  
  
Cecile sat next to her friend. "I didn't realize you two were friends. I mean, you were always bitching on how difficult it was to reach Leon. Especially during the last four years or so."  
  
"It's Leo," Olivia retorted. "And we are friends." She added soberly, "Or maybe were. Leo came to me a lot, when he was having trouble with Piper, three years ago. And as for that other matter . . . Okay, it was difficult dealing with a whitelighter who seemed more interested in the Charmed Ones than his other charges. But I understood. Somewhat." She glanced at Cole. "Do you really think he'll ask the Elders to give me another whitelighter? The last time I had another one; Leo's wings had been clipped. And quite frankly, Dorian was a bit of a pain."  
  
Cole snorted. "And Leo isn't?" Olivia shot him a quick glare. "Sorry. Look, I doubt that Leo would ask to assign you a new whitelighter. He's just upset, that's all. He'll get over it."  
  
"I hope you're right," Olivia said with a sigh. "About that dinner . . . where are you taking us?"  
  
A dark eyebrow formed an arch. "Taking you? I've made reservations at the Top of the Mark, at the Mark Hopkins Hotel. Seven-thirty, tonight.  
  
The two women exchanged surprised looks. "You've already made reservations?" a frowning Cecile asked. "What if we had said no?"  
  
"If I had considered that possibility, I would have never made the reservations," Cole responded with a knowing smile. "See you in two-and-a-half hours."  
  
Olivia glared at him. "Cheeky bastard!" Cole's smile widened and he disappeared.   
  
Cecile shook her head. "Honey, you really have a talent for making friends with some odd people."  
  
* * * *   
  
Making sure that she was alone in the manor, Paige orbed inside Phoebe's bedroom. Minutes ticked by, while she searched for any of Cole's remaining possessions, inside the closet. Unfortunately, Paige ended up empty-handed. She sighed with frustration. Perhaps she should try Phoebe's desk or dresser bureau.  
  
Several minutes later, more failure greeted Paige. A growing suspicion began to form in her mind that Phoebe had rid the bedroom of Cole's possessions. Or anything that might relate to the half-demon. Paige also wondered if Phoebe had performed some kind of exorcism, using a spell from the Book of Shadows.  
  
Then another idea came to Paige. The Book of Shadows! Of course! There was an entry on both Cole, and his demonic half - Belthazor inside the book. Maybe if she tore it out . . . Paige raced out of the bedroom and headed upstairs to the attic. She barely heard the front door close, downstairs. Upon reaching the attic, she strode toward the stand that held the family's reference on the supernatural.  
  
A quick flip through the Book of Shadows brought the youngest Halliwell to the page that featured Belthazor. Paige frowned. Something seemed wrong. Where was . . .? What happened to the page that featured Cole's human side? The entry that Phoebe had added just before Prue's death?  
  
"Hey sis!"  
  
Paige glanced up. Speak of the devil. The middle Charmed One stood inside the attic's doorway. Smiling. It was the first smile that Paige had seen on Phoebe's face since Miles, over a month ago.  
  
The older sister marched inside the attic. "Guess what!" she crowed. "I have a date!"  
  
So that was the reason behind the smile. Paige felt happy for her sister. "No kidding! Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"His name is Jake," Phoebe continued. She halted in front of the podium. "Jake Landers. He's a sports writer for the Bay-Mirror. A 49ers fan. We met inside the building's cafeteria. Very high on the cute factor, if you know what I mean. We got to talking and the next thing I knew, he . . . uh, asked me out for a date. Tomorrow night."  
  
Paige smiled. "That's great, Phoebe!"  
  
"Yeah, he's got this friend . . ."  
  
Oh no! Double date! Paige's luck with boyfriends has not been that promising, these past two months. Her last relationship had ended on a dull note. In fact, she had not heard from her old friend, Glenn, in quite a while. The last thing she needed or wanted was a mercy date. "Listen Phoebe," Paige began, "I've just broke up with Simon, and I'm not ready for another boyfriend. Especially a blind date."  
  
"It's only one date," Phoebe protested. "Jake and I decided that if all goes well tomorrow night, we thought that a double date on Saturday would . . ." Her eyes fell upon the opened Book of Shadows. She stiffened.  
  
Paige's eyes followed her sister's. The book lay open on the page that featured Belthazor. Trouble.  
  
"Why are you suddenly interested in Belthazor?" Phoebe coolly demanded. Her good mood had obviously vanished.  
  
Should she tell Phoebe the truth? Paige seriously considered it, but that would mean admitting that she had been inside the latter's bedroom without permission. So Paige lied. "Actually, I was searching the book for a glamour spell. I only got this far." She paused. Although she hated to ruin Phoebe's mood, Paige could not avoid the subject. "Phoebe, I noticed that one page in the book is missing. The one with information about Cole's human side." After a pause, she continued, "You didn't . . . I mean, you didn't tear it out of the book, did you?"  
  
An exasperated sigh escaped Phoebe's mouth. Paige recognized that sigh. It meant that her older sister would rather avoid the subject being discussed. "Yes Paige. I tore it out. So what? Cole is no longer in my . . . a part of our lives."  
  
"And yet, Belthazor is still in the Book of Shadows?"  
  
Now, Phoebe looked annoyed. "What is this all leading to?"  
  
"Belthazor is gone, Phoebe. He's been gone for over a year. And yet, Cole is still among the living. With new powers. Don't you think we should have listed his new po . . .?"  
  
Phoebe glanced away. "I don't need this, Paige. Not now," she said in a hard voice. "I don't want to talk about Cole or see his face anymore. Not after that crap I had to endure from Olivia McNeill. Don't you understand? I'm trying to move on."  
  
Paige could not fathom her sudden desire to play devil's advocate. Even a month ago, she would have perfectly understood Phoebe's feelings. And support her sister's actions. Then again over a month ago, she did not harbor doubts over how the Source debacle had been handled.  
  
"How can you move on?" Paige asked. "When you refuse to face or discuss what happened in the first place?" Aware of her sister's increasingly hostile expression, Paige continued. "I mean, both of us and Leo had forced Piper to face her feelings over Prue's death. And all of you forced me to deal with my step-parents." She paused. "Maybe it's time for you to face what happened between you and Cole, last spring. Talk about it before you move on."  
  
Dark eyes coldly stared back at Paige. "You know what, Paige? Forget about the double date. Just . . . forget it." Phoebe turned away and headed for the doorway.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige called after her older sister. But the latter had already disappeared. Paige sighed. It looked as if she was in for a chilly evening.  
END OF PART 1 


	2. Part 2

"REVELATIONS"  
*AUTHOR'S NOTES: All flashback scenes are from actual CHARMED Season 4 scripts that I had found on the CHARMED SCRIPTS site - www.charmedscripts.tv/*  
PART 2   
  
Inside the Top of the Mark Restaurant, at the Mark Hopkins Hotel, Cecile and her two dinner companions finished the last of their meals. Cole pushed back his plate, while Olivia drained the last of her white wine. A waiter immediately materialized next to their table and asked if any of them would like to order dessert.  
  
As much as a sweet dish sounded appealing, Cecile realized that she could not eat another bite. Besides, Olivia's cheesecake awaited them back at the latter's apartment. She noticed that both Cole and Olivia had also rejected the waiter's offer. Instead, all three ordered a cup of coffee.  
  
The waiter walked away. Olivia heaved a groan. "God! I think I've drank one two many glasses of wine." She stood up. So did Cole. "I'll be right back." She headed toward the Ladies' Restroom.  
  
"Well," Cole said, after Olivia walked away, "looks like it's just the two of us."  
  
Cecile smiled. "You know, I just realized that in the two weeks or so I've been here, this is the first time we've been alone. Together."  
  
"Well, I don't want to give Andre a reason to be jealous," Cole joked lightly. He referred to Cecile's boyfriend and a close friend of his for the past ten years.  
  
Eyeing him shrewdly, Cecile shot back, "Or maybe you're afraid to find out what I really think about you."  
  
"And what exactly do you think?"  
  
Cecile shrugged. "I don't know. You seem okay. It's obvious that you care for Olivia, a lot."  
  
"As a friend," Cole quickly pointed out. "A close friend."  
  
A knowing smile curved Cecile's lips. If only he knew. Instead, she replied, "If you say so. Although I don't recall asking."  
  
"I . . ." Cole shook his head. "Never mind."  
  
Cecile added, "I'm curious about one thing. What you had told Leon earlier, today. About what you went through, this year. Is it true?"  
  
"Maybe my account of the events were a little . . . well, exaggerated," Cole replied. "But yeah, it was true."  
  
"A little exaggerated?"  
  
Cole sighed. "Actually, a lot of what happened was my fault."  
  
"How?" Cecile insisted.  
  
The half-demon admitted that his decision to use the Hollow - the source of all magic, had led to the disastrous event that unfolded last spring. If he had not used the Hollow to absorb the Source's powers and save the Charmed Ones, he would not given the Source the opportunity to possess him. "And maybe," he added, "I should have put up more of a fight against his influence."  
  
Cecile stared at her handsome companion. "Honey, what makes you think you could have easily fought off this Source? Hell, it's damn near impossible to fight off possession of any spirit, evil or otherwise. Trust me, I know from experience."  
  
"All I know is that the whole thing had cost me my marriage and Phoebe's good opinion."  
  
Shaking her head, Cecile continued, "And that didn't piss you off? You certainly seemed pissed at Leon . . ."  
  
"Leo."  
  
"Sorry, Leo. You were certainly mad at him."  
  
Cole replied, "Yeah, I was pissed. I still am."  
  
"Well, let it out, for God's sake! Don't keep it festering inside you! You're just building up a lot of anger and resentment. Talk to whatshername - Phoebe, about how you feel. Maybe you two need to talk and get this thing behind you."  
  
An increasingly moody-looking Cole retorted, "She won't talk to me! Let alone listen to me. None of them will. At first, I didn't bother to deny it was my entire fault. I figured that Phoebe wouldn't believe me. So, I tried to win her back and prove that I have some good in me." His demeanor became less hostile. "But it didn't work."  
  
Cecile took a sip of water. "Well then, maybe you should just stay away from them. Sounds like your Phoebe and her family aren't worth the trouble, if they're going to be like that."  
  
"Now where have I heard that before?" Cole murmured sarcastically. "Oh yeah. Olivia's father."  
  
"Well, he's right. If they can't handle or deal with what happened, it's their problem. It's not yours, any longer. From what Olivia has told me, they've been insisting that you're pure evil. Well, the next time they do, tell 'em to kiss your ass!'  
  
A regretful look appeared on Cole's face. "They're not far from the truth. Didn't Olivia tell you about Ed Miller?"  
  
Cecile nodded. "Yeah. Did she ever tell you about Emile Mornay?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Painful memories of Cecile's past reared its ugly head. She told Cole about Emile Mornay, a New Orleans trafficker in prostitution and white slavery. He had sold her younger cousin to a whorehouse in New Orleans. Cousin Leonora had tried to escape and ended up dead. Strangled by Mornay. Cecile and Andre tracked Mornay to a warehouse, just upriver from the Crescent City. There, Cecile came close to killing the man in cold blood.  
  
"But at least you stopped," Cole said. "You didn't kill him."  
  
Cecile leaned forward and stared directly into Cole's eyes. "You want to know why? Because Andre stopped me. If he hadn't, I would have killed Mornay without any remorse. I guess that deep down; we're really not that different. Magical or not."  
  
Olivia's return ended the serious mood between the other two. The red-haired witch frowned. "What's with you two?" she asked, as she sat down. "You both looked so earnest, it's sickening."  
  
A pause followed before Cole answered, "Nothing much. Just talking about mistakes from the past."  
  
"Sounds depressing." Olivia glanced around the restaurant's dining room. "Where's the waiter with our coffee? Hasn't he showed up, yet?" She continued to complain, while Cecile and Cole shared understanding smiles.  
  
* * * *   
  
The idea came to Paige in the middle of the night. She shot up into a sitting position, and her eyes popped open. Of course! Cecile Dubois!  
  
Paige had wracked her brain all evening long, trying to think of someone with psychic abilities, who could help her. Help her find out what really happened to Cole, last spring. There was Elise McNeill, but the old lady was still in Palm Beach, visiting a relative. Harry McNeill, like his grandmother, was also a telepath. But also like her, he did not receive visions of the future . . . or the past. And a small part of Paige did not really trust either telepath's ability to get past the psyche of someone as powerful as Cole. That only left Cecile Dubois.  
  
Not only was the Vodoun priestess a powerful telepath, but also like Phoebe, she received premonitions. Paige switched on the lamp, next to her bed and glanced at her clock. One forty-seven in the morning. Dammit! It was much too early to call anyone. She would simply have to wait another six or seven hours to contact Cecile. Unfortunately, she did not feel sleepy.  
  
The youngest Halliwell ended up remaining awake, all night long. She spent the remaining early morning hours contemplating on words she could use to convince Cecile Dubois to help her. By the time her small clock read seven, Paige bounded out of bed, grabbed her rob - it was December, after all - and rushed downstairs.  
  
Paige ignored the voices that permeated from the kitchen, as she snatched up the telephone. Service to her cell telephone had ceased, due to her failure to pay the latest bill. As Paige began to dial, it struck her. She did not know Olivia McNeill's phone number. Paige marched into the kitchen, where she found Piper and Phoebe in the middle of a conversation.  
  
". . . that every time I meet someone new, you always dismiss him?" Phoebe was saying. Then she and Piper became aware of Paige. "Oh, you're up," Phoebe remarked to the younger woman. Her cool manner told Paige that she had not forgotten their conversation from yesterday.  
  
Paige smiled nervously. "Hey, morning everyone. Uh, does anyone know Olivia McNeill's phone number?"  
  
The two older women stared at her with surprise. A slight frown creased Piper's forehead. "Why do you want Olivia's number?"  
  
"That's a pretty good question," Phoebe added with a touch of suspicion.  
  
After a brief hesitation, Paige replied, "Actually, I wanted to speak with her friend. Cecile Whatshername. I uh . . . I have a few questions about . . . you know."  
  
"No we don't," Piper said.  
  
Paige murmured the next word. "Voo . . . I mean, Vodoun."  
  
Piper's brows formed arches. "Oh. You've really become interested in that, haven't you?"  
  
"Well, being attacked by a Vodoun sorcerer inside Darryl's body is pretty hard to forget." A nervous cough escaped her mouth. "Um, about that phone number?"  
  
"Right." Piper walked over to the kitchen's message board on the wall. She removed a small card. "Olivia gave us this when we first met her. Here you go." She handed the card to Paige.  
  
Who took the card from Piper and slipped it inside her robe's pocket. "Thanks Piper," Paige quickly murmured and fled the kitchen.  
  
To ensure privacy, Paige returned to the living room's telephone and dialed Olivia's home number. Three rings echoed in her ear before a voice finally answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Olivia. This is Paige. Paige Matthews." The youngest Charmed One glanced toward the direction of the kitchen to make sure that her sisters were not eavesdropping. "Uh, is Cecile available?"  
  
A long pause followed. Then, "Paige? Did you just say that you wanted to speak to . . .?"  
  
"Yeah, Cecile. It's . . . it's important."  
  
Olivia McNeill sighed. "You're in luck. She's already up. Hold on a minute. Cecile?"  
  
More silence greeted Paige's ear, until she heard the New Orleans-born woman's voice on the other end of the telephone line. "Hello?" Cecile sounded slightly groggy.  
  
"Hi Cecile! It's me, Paige Matthews!" Did she just sound too chipper? Paige continued in a more serene voice. "Remember me? I'm Piper and Phoebe Halliwell's . . ."  
  
The voice on the other end of the line interrupted, "Oh yeah. I remember. The one with the red hair." Paige self-consciously touched a strand. Cecile continued, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Uh, can I come by to see you, today?" Paige asked. "Maybe this morning? Around nine o'clock?"  
  
No one answered. Paige wondered if Cecile was pissed at being awoken so early in the morning. Then, "Did you say something about seeing me?"  
  
Paige heaved a sigh of relief. "Yeah. Around nine, today."  
  
"Why don't we make it a little later? I have some extra shopping to do, this morning. Why don't you meet me, downtown? At Union Square, around eleven-thirty?"  
  
Here came the tricky part. "Actually, I need to see you there. At Olivia's place. It's really important."  
  
Cecile sighed. "All right. I'll still be at the apartment around nine." She sounded angry, but resigned.  
  
"Great! See you then. Bye!" Paige crowed, and hung up. At least before the other woman had the chance to change her mind.  
  
* * * *   
  
At precisely nine o'clock, Cecile heard the doorbell ring. Olivia had already left for work. She could not fathom why the youngest Charmed One had insisted upon meeting here, in the apartment. And why so early in the morning? Cecile began to wonder if being a Charmed One meant eccentric behavior. She glanced through the door's peephole. Sure enough, it was Paige Matthews. With a sigh on her lips, Cecile opened the door.  
  
"Hi!" Paige greeted brightly. "Thanks for seeing me." Despite her cheerful façade, Cecile detected nervousness in the younger woman's demeanor.  
  
Cecile smiled back. "You're welcome. So . . . why is it so important that we meet here? And at this hour?"  
  
Paige took a deep breath. "It's about your powers. Especially your premonition power. I'd like to use them, if I can."  
  
Cecile stared at the younger woman. A glimmering suspicion began to form in the back of her mind. "May I ask why?" she said sarcastically.  
  
A red flush colored Paige's pale face. "I . . . It's hard to explain. I guess you know about Cole once being the Source, nearly a year ago. And that my sisters and I had to vanquish him when we thought he had deliberately chosen to become evil again."  
  
Now Cecile understood. Her suspicion had been right. For some reason, the young witch had developed doubts over what really happened to Cole, last spring. And she wanted to use Cecile's premonition power to find the truth. "In other words, you want to find out if you and your sisters were right about Cole," she added. Why didn't you ask your sister? The one who's psychic, like me?"  
  
Paige hesitated. Embarrassment deepened the flush on her face. "Phoebe . . . it's a little too personal for her. Especially since she and Cole . . ."  
  
Cecile sighed. "I got it. What about Harry? I'm sure that he's capable of reading Cole's mind." She paused. "In fact, isn't that what happened when Olivia's grandmother . . ." Paige's thoughts flashed in Cecile's mind and she immediately understood. "Oh, I see. You want to make sure that Cole was able to trick them with phony memories."  
  
The Charmed One's dark eyes cast downward. "Um, do you mind? I'm a little uncomfortable with you reading my mind, like that."  
  
"Oh. Sorry, honey, but you were practically broadcasting your thoughts. And as for your favor," Cecile continued, "I'll do what you asked."  
  
Paige smiled. "Great! Let's go." Before Cecile could do or say anything, the young witch grabbed her arm and within seconds, they were standing in the middle of Cole's penthouse.  
  
"What the hell?" Cecile cried. "What the hell are we doing here?"  
  
Breathless, Paige rushed toward Cole's personal desk. "I figured that you might need something of his to summon a vision." She paused and glanced over her shoulder. "You can summon one from the past, right? Phoebe always seemed to have trouble deliberately forming a vision."  
  
"Yeah, I can summon one, using a spell," Cecile said, frowning. "And why would I need something of Cole's?"  
  
Now it was Paige's turn to frown. "Well, you have to touch something to get a vision. Right?"  
  
"Wrong," Cecile shot back. "And I don't need to touch anything." She sighed. "But, since we're here, anyway . . ."  
  
Paige clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Right! So, what do we do?"  
  
Cecile smiled. "One, take me back to Olivia's apartment. I need a few things for the ceremony I have in mind." Paige gently took hold of her arm and orbed the priestess back downstairs. After Cecile grabbed a candle and a few other objects for her makeshift mantle, the pair returned to the penthouse. Once she created her small altar on the large table in front of the sofa, Paige lit the candle. "Okay. Let's begin." Cecile closed her eyes. As she began to chant, her body began to sway, back and forth. Cool, slender hands gripped hers. Cecile opened her eyes. "What are you doing?" she demanded.  
  
"Holding you so that you can transfer the vision to me," Paige answered matter-of-factly.  
  
Suppressing a sigh, Cecile gently removed the younger woman's hand. "Honey, it's not necessary."  
  
"Oh." Paige cleared her throat.  
  
Once more, Cecile closed her eyes and resumed the chant. Seconds passed. Then minutes. After fifteen minutes, Cecile began to wonder if the ceremony might end in failure. Once she pushed her thoughts aside, she resumed the chant. Several minutes later, the visions suddenly hit her.  
  
* * * *   
  
Paige had never felt anything like this, before. It seemed as if a surge of energy had struck the center of her psyche. The visions followed, one after the other. And Paige found herself witnessing all that Cole had experienced, earlier this year. In full color and sound.  
  
* * *   
  
[Cole appears in the Source's cave. He looks around.]  
Seer: Don't be afraid. (He spins around. The Seer walks in.)  
Cole: Who are you? Where am I?  
Seer: Back in your once and future life... Belthazor.  
Cole: Belthazor? (The Seer moves closer.) Seer.  
Seer: Even now I can see the void where your demon half used to exist. It craves to be complete again.  
Cole: How'd you know I was still alive?  
Seer: I had a vision. One where you and I do great things together.  
Cole: I don't work with evil anymore.  
Seer: You might reconsider if you hope to save your precious witch. Only you and I can help to beat the Source.  
Cole: I'm listening.  
Seer: If you take in the Hollow, you can absorb the Source's power when he attacks. Once powerless, they can vanquish him.  
(She picks up the Hollow box.)  
Cole: And what happens to me after?  
Seer: The witches and I will banish the Hollow back to its crypt. You will return to normal.  
Cole: How do I know this isn't one of The Source's tricks? Or one of yours for that matter.  
Seer: The Source has been corrupted by the Hollow. And is going to destroy us all. He cannot be allowed to continue with this path of madness.  
Cole: If I do this, what do you see then?  
Seer: A future for both sides.  
* * *  
Scene: Underworld. A dark cave. Cole walks in, topless, holding a sword. He looks around. He sees the Source across the room, chanting with his back turned. Cole creeps towards him and is about to swing the sword.]  
The Source: Wait.  
(The Source faces Cole and lifts off his hood. It's Cole.)  
Cole/The Source: You don't really wanna kill me do you?  
Cole: But how...  
(Cole/The Source hits Cole and he lands on the ground. The sword flies up to Cole/The Source.)  
Cole/The Source: We're one now. I'm reborn, within you.  
Cole: I'll fight it. I'll kill us both if I have to. I won't let you hurt Phoebe.  
Cole/The Source: You won't have a choice.  
(He stabs Cole and he screams.)  
* * *   
  
Cole: How did I get here?  
Seer: The Source's magic brought you. I see you accepting that very soon.  
(Cole goes over and grabs her around the neck.)  
Cole: You never told me I would become the Source if I help vanquish him!  
Seer: Don't be naive. I told you of my vision. Of you and I doing great things together, this is just the beginning. (He falls to his knees.) You cannot change your fate. As you can see the evil within you wont allow it.  
Cole: I'll fight it, I'll kill it. I'll find a way.  
  
* * *   
  
Cole: I just got back.  
Phoebe: From where?  
Cole: I had to, uh, get out of the house for a while, you know.  
Phoebe: No, I don't know. Do we need to talk?  
Cole: Phoebe, I... Ahh! (He holds his head.) Damn it!  
Phoebe: What's the matter?  
(She touches him but he pulls away.)  
Cole: Uh, nothing. It's just a migraine, I gotta go.  
Phoebe: Cole, where are you... (He walks away.) Cole  
  
* * *   
  
Seer: Holy matrimony will be the worst possible thing that could happen. It'll keep you from ever reigning as the Source.  
Cole: That can't be right.  
Seer: It's what I foresee. Unless of course you cancel the wedding.  
Cole: I can't. I need Phoebe.  
Seer: Yes, I can see that too.  
Cole: We've been through this. Cole's love for Phoebe still exists within me. I can't overcome it. If I'm to regain what I've lost it has to be with Phoebe, marrying her.  
Seer: Even if it means losing your son?  
Cole: A son? You saw a son in my future?  
Seer: More than a son. You and Phoebe Halliwell will produce the most powerful child the magical world has ever seen.  
Cole: That's my boy.  
Seer: No, he won't be your boy, he'll be theirs. On the side of good. Unless you marry the witch in a dark way.  
  
* * *   
  
Seer: Why would you save Paige after everything you do to destroy her?  
Cole: They would've found a way to save her anyway. This way I get the credit.  
Seer: Did you do it for credit? Or love? I supposed there's some things even the Source can't defeat.  
Cole: Careful.  
Seer: I am, but are you? We have worked too hard to let a nugget of humanity destroy a legacy of evil.  
Cole: Paige has no memory. She's not a threat to us anymore.  
Seer: I'm not talking about her, I'm talking about Cole. His is the one threat neither one of us can control. He saved Paige not you.  
  
* * *   
  
Cole: How much longer?  
Wizard: Give me a break, will you, this is tricky stuff. It'd be a lot easier if I could do this in friendlier confines.  
Cole: There are no friendly confines, not anymore. This had better work or you'll be joining the rest of your kind and not in the way you hoped for.  
Wizard: Little tip. Pressure's not the best motivating technique. If you wanna lose the Source's powers, don't rush me.  
Cole: Fine, but just so we're clear, once you get the Source's powers I never hear from you again.  
Wizard: Understood. Not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you so willing to do this?  
(He places some lit candles on the floor.)  
Cole: I lost someone I love and I want her back. That's all you need to know.  
Wizard: Love? The Source can love.  
Cole: Just keep working.  
Wizard: I'm done. Now, if the spell's going to work, blood needs to spill. (He picks up a dagger and Cole holds out his arm. He cuts Cole's arm.) Now me. (He cuts his own. Smoke starts to rise from the Grimoir.) "Holus into exitus omne. Holus into exitus omne. Holus into exitus omne! Holus into exitus omne."  
(The both rise into the air and they start to glow. The wizard extends his arm and starts to pull the Source out of Cole. The Seer and Phoebe appear.)  
Seer: Save him. For your son.  
(Phoebe throws fire and vanquishes the wizard. Cole falls to the floor and Phoebe rushes over to him.)  
  
* * *   
  
Cole: (to Phoebe) I'm sorry, it's, it's for the best.  
Phoebe: I know it is.  
(She walks over to Cole and the fireball disappears. Phoebe kisses him.)  
Piper: Phoebe?  
(Phoebe moves away from Cole.)  
Phoebe: I'm sorry too.  
(She places the crystal in its place and the trap is activated.)  
Cole: Phoebe, no. No!  
Phoebe: I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry.  
Piper: "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda..."  
(Fire appears near Cole's feet.)  
Phoebe: "Ashford, Helen, Laura and Grace..."  
Cole: I will always love you.  
Paige: "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us."  
Phoebe: "Vanquish this evil..."  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige: "From time and space."  
(They vanquish Cole and it makes a huge explosion, making the windows smash. Phoebe walks to the middle of the room and cries.)  
  
* * *   
  
The visions ended as quickly as they had began. Paige let out a gasp, and fell back upon the sofa, unconscious.  
  
* * * *   
  
The Vodoun priestess was the first to recover. Breathing deeply, she opened her eyes and found herself sprawled on the sofa. Then she spotted Paige sprawled next to her, out cold. Using her hands and arms; she raised herself to a sitting position. Cecile leaned over the younger woman. "Paige. Paige!" she cried, shaking the witch's shoulder. "Paige, wake up! Are you okay?"  
  
Dark eyes fluttered open. Paige let out a groan. "Oh God! I think I'm going to have one hell of a headache. What happened?"  
  
"I guess you're not exactly used to experiencing visions or anything like that," Cecile calmly replied. "And those visions were strong. Even for me." She paused and stared at the other woman. Contemplating over what she had just witnessed. "So, I guess it's true. Cole and Olivia were right, after all."  
  
Paige stared at Cecile. Her dark eyes widened in realization over what Cecile was saying. "I . . ." Her voice broke off, as she shook her head, silently. "I don't understand."  
  
Cecile stood up. "Don't understand what?" She stared into Paige's distressed eyes. "What exactly were you about to say?"  
  
"I didn't know," Paige whispered. "I didn't realize that he . . . that Cole had been possessed. We all just . . ."  
  
Nodding glumly, Cecile finished, "You all had assumed that he chose to become the Source." She paused. "Because of his past."  
  
Eyes suddenly blazing, Paige retorted, "Can you blame us? Before we killed the old Source, we saw Cole use his powers against him!"  
  
Cecile sighed. "Look honey, I'm not going to argue with you about this. This is something that you need to speak to another witch about. Or your whitelighter." She blew out the candle's flame. "But in the end, you and Cole need to have a long talk."  
  
The anger dissipated from Paige's eyes. She sank back into the sofa and stared at nothing in particular.  
END OF PART 2 


	3. Part 3

"REVELATIONS"  
PART 3  
*It couldn't be true.* The thought repeated inside Paige's mind, as she stood in front of the police station's entrance. It simply could not be true. That Cole had become the Source against his will.  
  
Yet the images from Cecile's visions refused to go away. Neither would Olivia's words to Phoebe during that early Sunday afternoon at the McNeills' home. 'If the old Source didn't become a Charmed One after taking your sisters' powers, what makes you think Cole became the Source, after taking the latter's powers?' Those had been Olivia's precise words to Phoebe. But instead of answering the question, Paige's older sister merely avoided an answer.  
  
Paige shook away the memory and stepped inside the precinct. She dodged a crowd of suspects being booked and made her way to the squad room for Homicide detectives. "Hey Paige," Darryl Morris greeted the young visitor. He stood next to a water cooler. "You wanted to see me about something?"  
  
Smiling, Paige shook her head. "Not today. Actually, I . . ." Her smile disappeared. "I came here to see Olivia."  
  
Darryl immediately sobered. "Is there a problem? Like something supernatural?" He obviously still remembered the last encounter with the Crozat warlocks and a Vodoun sorcerer, who had possessed him.  
  
"No, it's . . ." Paige sighed. "This is about something else."  
  
The police inspector's dark eyes penetrated Paige's. "Must be something serious." He hesitated. "Is this about Cole?"  
  
"In a way." Paige took a deep breath. "It's about a mistake . . . a mistake that my sisters and I may have done."  
  
Darryl gently replied, "About Cole being the Source. Right?" Paige's eyes widened. "Yeah, Olivia had told me what really happened to him."  
  
"And you believed her? Believed everything?"  
  
"This is Olivia we're talking about," Darryl continued. "She's a hard woman to fool. Even harder than you or Prue." Paige almost felt flattered that anyone would favorably compare her to late sister. Darryl added, "I can't think of the number of times she had stopped us from charging the wrong person."  
  
Paige murmured, "Too bad we didn't know her last spring."  
  
"What?" A moment passed before realization dawned in Darryl's eyes. "Oh. I see. Well, if you're looking for Olivia, she's at her desk."  
  
A wan smile quirked Paige's lips. "Thanks." She headed toward the desk, where Darryl's red-haired partner sat. "Hey Olivia," she greeted.  
  
Olivia gave Paige a polite smile. "Hi! I understand that you wanted to speak with me."  
  
"Huh?" How did she . . . "How did you know?"  
  
Holding up her cell phone, Olivia replied, "Cecile. She called me about an hour ago. Took you long enough." Olivia glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's only eleven-fifteen, but I guess I wouldn't mind an early lunch, today." She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Let's go."  
  
* * * *   
  
The two witches ended up at a popular eating spot called the San Francisco Brewing Company. The place served as both a beer brewery and a restaurant. The first sentence that came out of Paige's mouth was that she did not drink.  
  
"Well, I don't drink beer," Olivia responded. "But the food here is great." She picked up her menu to examine it. "So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Paige stared at the other woman. "Didn't Cecile tell you?"  
  
"No, she only told me to expect a visit from you." Olivia tossed her menu on the table. "What's this about?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Paige revealed to the other witch on what had occurred inside Cole's penthouse, this morning. "It never really occurred to me, until today, that we had made a mistake. The Charmed Ones, I mean."  
  
"Mistake?" Olivia's green eyes bored into Paige's dark ones. "Honey, spare me the bullshit. You did more than just made a mistake." Stunned by Olivia's words, Paige found herself speechless. "Well," the other woman continued, "is there anything else you wanted to say? Or is this lunch just a waste of time?"  
  
Paige took another deep breath. "What else can I say? It was a mistake. I mean, how were we supposed to know that Cole . . . had been possessed against his will?" God, she sounded so lame! Apparently Olivia felt the same, judging from the hard stare in those green eyes.  
  
Olivia did not answer. Instead, she continued to stare at Paige. Who began feeling very uneasy. "Aren't you going to say something?" the latter asked in a wavering voice.  
  
"I do have one question," Olivia said. "When did you first begin to have suspicions about Cole?"  
  
Paige frowned. "What does that have to do with . . .?"  
  
"When Paige?"  
  
Before the young witch/whitelighter could answer, a waiter appeared with two glasses of water and a basket of warm rolls. He served the rolls and water, and asked the pair if they were ready to order. Once the two women placed their orders, Paige finally asked Olivia's question. "I began suspecting Cole," she murmured, "right after Phoebe and Cole's wedding."  
  
Olivia added, "And they were married in March. Right?" Paige nodded. "And when did you three kill him?"  
  
"About two months later."  
  
"Two months," Olivia said with a shake of her head. She reached for a roll. "Uh, during these two months, did you ever bother to find out how Cole became the Source?"  
  
Paige took a sip of her water and sighed. "None of us even knew he was the Source, until a week or two before his death."  
  
"What about before? When you were suspicious about Cole during those two months following the wedding - did you bother to find out how that was possible?"  
  
No. The word formed on Paige's lips, but she did not utter it. No, she had never bothered to find out how Cole became demonic, again. She had been so obsessed with proving to Piper and the others that something was wrong with him that . . . "Oh God!" she murmured. "I just . . . I had assumed . . ."  
  
Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I know. You assumed that he had chosen evil again, because of his past," she finished. She finished the last of her roll. "Would you have done the same if either Piper, Phoebe or Leo had turned evil?"  
  
Paige's head hung low. "No," she replied quietly. "I would have tried to find out what happened. Maybe find a way to save any of them first, before vanquishing . . . Oh God! When that baby was taking control of Phoebe and Piper had considered vanquishing her, I stopped her. I stopped her from trying to kill Phoebe."  
  
"Because Phoebe was your sister," Olivia calmly added. "I understand. I probably would have done the same with my own family. But with Cole was formerly a half-demon . . ."  
  
". . . we gave in to our fears and killed him," Paige finished in a stunned voice. "Without even bothering to find out what really happened. Or save him." She shook her head, eliminating any imaginary doubts. "But the Hollow! If that didn't turn him into the Source, how . . .?"  
  
Olivia sighed. "Paige, what do you know about the Hollow?"  
  
"It's a . . . it's a power absorbing box," Paige said. "It absorbs all magic, good and evil."   
  
Nodding, Olivia continued. "Okay. So if that's true, how can it make Cole the Source? Yes, he used it to absorb the Source's power. Which was pretty stupid of him, by the way. But . . ."  
  
"But if he had the Source's powers . . ."  
  
An exasperated sigh left Olivia's mouth, causing Paige to wince. "Honey, you're not stupid. Think! The Hollow only took away the Source's power, not his essence. Now, how could Cole have become the Source at that moment, when he was still alive when you all used a Power of Three spell to vanquish the Source in the attic that night? Did the Source become a Charmed One when he stole your power? And Piper's?"  
  
Paige murmured, "No."  
  
"That's right. The Source only took away your powers, not your essence. Your strength as the Power of Three lay in your essence, not magical powers. My guess is that the Source's essence took possession of Cole after you had vanquished him." Olivia paused and gave Paige a hard stare. "You didn't consider that, did you?"  
  
A long moment of silence followed, before Paige morosely answered, "No. No, I didn't. God! I can't believe . . . I mean . . . God! What have we done!"  
  
"Paige?"  
  
The younger witch glanced up. "Yeah?"  
  
Olivia leaned forward. "Admit what you did was wrong. You might even have to face Cole about this. But please, don't go into a tailspin of guilt. You want redemption? Face the consequences of your actions and if you receive forgiveness, fine. If not, you still need to move on. The important thing to do is face your guilt and deal with it. Not wallow in it. Like every other being in this world, you're not perfect. You're capable of both a lot of good and evil. Trust me. I've done a lot of shit I'm not proud of. What you and your sisters did to Cole was wrong. You wronged him. If someone like Cole can admit and face the evil he has done, so can you. Just take that first step."  
  
First step. Was that admitting that she had been responsible for a horrible act against her former brother-in-law? Or would that be asking for his forgiveness? Even more important, how would Piper and Phoebe react to what she had discovered?  
  
* * * *   
  
The two older Halliwells stared at Paige with disbelief. So did Leo. Apparently, all three could not believe what she had just revealed.  
  
"What?" Paige demanded.  
  
Piper said in a voice that barely brimmed with anger. "How can you say such a thing? To us! Paige! You're practically accusing us of committing murder!"  
  
Okay, so they did not understand what she had just learned. Paige closed her eyes and sighed. "Piper, try to understand. I'm not accusing us of anything. What we had done to Cole was wrong! He had been possessed by the Source and we did nothing to find out what happened . . ."  
  
"He chose to become the Source!" Phoebe declared angrily. "Remember? Cole made that choice when he decided to use the Hollow! He got what he had deserved!"  
  
Paige shook her head. "You're wrong Phoebe. I saw Cecile's visions. Cole had no idea that he would become the Source. Besides, how could Cole become the Source by using the Hollow, when the Source didn't become a Charmed One after stealing my powers? And Piper's?"  
  
Shock and disbelief filled her sisters' eyes. Leo stared at Paige in bewilderment. "Oh my God! That's what Olivia had said," he murmured.  
  
Piper stabbed her husband with a piercing glare. "What did you say?"  
  
"I . . ." Leo hesitated. "I guess she has a point. About the Hollow."  
  
"Leo!"  
  
The whitelighter shot back, "I'm sorry Piper, but there's a chance that Paige might be right. Olivia had more or less told me the same thing. So did the McNeills . . ."  
  
"Well then, how did he become the Source?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Simple. The Source's essence took possession of Cole, after we vanquished the Source in the attic. I thought I had made that perfectly clear!"  
  
Phoebe coolly added, "How do we know this isn't another trick of Cole's?"  
  
Keeping her patience in check, Paige replied, "Phoebe, Cole has no idea that I was inside his penthouse, today. Nor does he know what Cecile had done. Well, maybe he does now. But that doesn't change what Cecile's vision showed me. Cole was an innocent man who became a victim of the Source. And the Seer. And instead of helping him, we killed him." She paused, staring at her sisters. "With extreme prejudice." Phoebe's gaze dropped.  
  
"May I remind you that Cole was the Source of All Evil?" Piper coolly retorted. "And that he had put us through a lot of hell?"  
  
Paige returned the oldest sister's cool stare with a hard one. "Tell me Piper, if any of us had been possessed by the Source, would you have immediately tried to kill us? Or would you try to find a way to save us, first?"  
  
"None of us were demons with a long history of evil!"  
  
Paige retorted, "Gee Piper! Are you saying that it's okay to judge and kill an innocent man, because of his past? If you are, that's one opinion I no longer share."  
  
Tension filled the manor's living room. A part of Paige wished she had never revealed what she learned this morning. In fact, she almost wished she could turn back the clock to that fateful day when the old Source had made his final attempt to kill the Charmed Ones. Paige even wished the Oracle had never stopped Cole from successfully killing the old Source, when the latter had kidnapped and brainwashed Piper, over a year ago. There were so many things Paige wished had never happened. But . . .  
  
"Look, I don't know about the rest of you," she continued, "but I'm going to see Cole. Tell him what I know, apologize and hope that he'll forgive me."  
  
Phoebe remained uncharacteristically silent. However, a deep chill resonated from Piper. "Do what you want!" the latter retorted. "But you'll be doing it alone. I'll be damned if I go to that evil bastard and beg for forgiveness!"  
  
Again, Phoebe remained silent. She looked up, gave Paige a long look - one mixed with disbelief . . . and horror, turned on her heels and marched upstairs. Piper stomped toward the kitchen, leaving Paige alone with Leo.  
  
The whiteligher opened his mouth to speak. But a light noise interrupted the moment. Leo shrugged and orbed way. Paige remained in the middle of the living room. Alone. She had not felt like an outsider since those days following Phoebe and Cole's wedding. Which led her to remember the half-demon. Would he be willing to forgive her? Or will he shut her out, like her sisters?  
END OF PART 3 


	4. Part 4

"REVELATIONS"  
PART 4  
Cole stared at the thick file sitting on the glass table, in front of the sofa. And cringed out of sheer dismay.  
  
What the hell had he been thinking? Why had he insisted upon accepting that ridiculously complicated case? Cole's employers had given him the perfect opportunity to avoid the case. Yet, he accepted it anyway. A land dispute between a wealthy winegrower and a corporation. Cole's firm represented the former.  
  
The case promised to last several years in a series of lawsuits; counter-lawsuits and God only knew what other kinds of litigation. Cole sighed. He should have accepted Jackman's offer to hand the case to someone else. Grateful for Cole's successful handling of a pro bono case that involved the preservation of a community-based housing project. Since the successful verdict had reflected a positive light upon the firm's reputation, the senior partners decided to give Cole the chance to avoid the Giovanni case. And rather stupidly, he accepted the case anyway. All because he wanted to remain on the partners' good side. Damn idiot!  
  
Angry with himself, Cole plopped down on the sofa and sighed. Hard. He needed a drink. A good martini with an onion. Only one person he knew made a first-rate Gibson. Cole glanced at the clock on the wall. Six-fifteen. Both Olivia and Cecile should be home, by now. The file caught his attention, again. At the moment, Cole felt more interested in a pre-dinner drink with Olivia . . . and Cecile, than a case doomed to last for . . .  
  
The doorbell rang. Cole's mood brightened. He strode toward the door and glanced through the peephole. A surprise greeted his eyes. It was Paige. Now what in the hell did she want? Cole reluctantly opened the door. "Paige. What . . . what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"  
  
A nervous smile stretched Paige's mouth. "No. Well, in a way. May I come in?"  
  
"Sure," Cole mumbled. He opened the door wide, allowing the young witch to enter.  
  
Paige glanced around the penthouse. "So, long time, no see."  
  
"Twelve days is your idea of a long time?" Cole shot back in his usual sardonic manner. "I mean I realize that we barely exchanged a word the last time we saw each other . . ."  
  
Guilt flashed across Paige's face. Guilt? From Paige? What had happened to her? "What's wrong?" Cole asked for the second time. "Is . . . is Phoebe okay?"  
  
"Phoebe?" Paige hesitated. "Well physically, yeah. But I think she's mad . . . Actually, I don't know if she's mad or not. Piper definitely is."  
  
Cole frowned. "Piper mad at you? Why? What's this all about?"  
  
Instead of answering Cole's questions, Paige asked if she could sit down. Cole led her to the sofa. He sat down in the opposite chair. "Okay," she continued, "how do I begin?" Paige paused dramatically. She took a deep breath and then, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you. For what all of us did to you. And I hope that you can forgive me."  
  
Cole stared at his former sister-in-law, wondering if she had lost her mind. "Uh, what exactly are you apologizing for?"  
  
Paige closed her eyes and sighed. "God, this is hard! I want to apologize for a lot of things, I guess. For believing that you'd deliberately chosen to become the Source, when you were really possessed. For kil . . . uh, vanquishing you, when we should have tried to save you. And for . . . well, for encouraging Phoebe to stay away from you, when both of you really needed to talk." Her dark eyes pleaded with Cole. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for treating you like dirt, when you really needed a friend."  
  
Cole remained silent. His emotions now in turmoil, he merely continued to stare at Paige. He did not know whether to feel relieved that a Charmed One had finally believed what really happened to him. Or angry, because of what he had endured for nearly a year before hearing so much as a kind word from a Halliwell.  
  
The long pause continued. Paige's face now expressed concern. Uneasiness. "Uh, Cole? Did you hear what I just said? I had apologized for treating you so . . ."  
  
"Yeah, I heard!" Cole growled. Anger had won. The half-demon struggled to keep his emotions in check. He added in a tight voice. "And I forgive you."  
  
Another pause. "Oh. Well, uh are you sure? You seem a little . . . I don't know. Pissed?"  
  
It seemed a miracle to Cole that he did not incinerate his former sister-in-law at that moment with an energy or fireball. 'She' was criticizing 'him' for being pissed? Especially when he had every right to be? Instead of resorting to violence, Cole curled his lips into a sneer and retorted, "How perceptive of you! I forgot about those extra sensory powers of yours! Can you sense what I'm thinking right now?" He gave her a hard stare.  
  
Paige's dark eyes grew wide. She literally wilted before him. "Get out?" she murmured.  
  
Cole walked over to the door and opened it. "Good guess!"  
  
"Cole, let me explain," Paige began. "I didn't mean . . ."  
  
"Look, you've already apologized. I've accepted it. And I don't think we have anything further to say. Good-bye, Paige."  
  
Paige shot him one last pleading glance. Her shoulders slumped with defeat, as she strode out of the penthouse. Cole slammed the door behind her, leaned against it, closed his eyes and heaved a large sigh.  
  
* * * *   
  
A half hour later, Paige returned to the manor on Prescott Street, where she found the living room empty. Sounds from a television seemed to drift from the kitchen. When Paige entered, she found Leo sitting by the table - watching TV and eating dinner. "Where's Piper and Paige?" she asked her brother-in-law.  
  
Leo glanced up. "At P3. Someone had hired Piper to hold a private party there. Remember? Phoebe went to help."  
  
"Oh God! I forgot. The Garner Christmas party." Paige sighed. "I was supposed to help Piper, but I guess I got side-tracked."  
  
Something close to a smirk twisted Leo's lips. "I'm not surprised. Cole does have a talent for distracting others."  
  
Paige stared at the whitelighter. Hard. "Why do we always do that?"   
  
"Do what?" he asked.  
  
A sigh left Paige's mouth. "Use Cole as a scapegoat for our troubles. I mean we blamed him for Phoebe's problems with her powers. We blamed him for our troubles with the Source. Well, in a way, he was partly to blame, since he let the Seer trick him into using the Hol . . ."  
  
Frowning, Leo interrupted. "Are we going to go through that, again?"  
  
"Leo! We can't deny what Cecile and I saw. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of sticking my head in the ground like some ostrich." An odd expression appeared on Leo's face. It seemed to Paige that he could not make up his mind on whether to accept the truth, or not. "C'mon Leo! Don't tell me that you're changing your mind. Not after you had admitted that we might have been wrong about Cole."  
  
Leo sighed. "No, I'm not. In fact, I'm beginning to suspect that you and Olivia are right about Cole being possessed by the Source. But that doesn't mean that Cole isn't dangerous. He is, you know. Especially with those new powers of his."  
  
Paige hung her head low. Despite her new knowledge of what happened last year, not even she could deny the truth about Cole's new powers. They were dangerous. "I know," she murmured. "But like Piper said, he's the only one who can control them." Her voice grew louder. "But if that's true, why did you and Piper decided to help Tyler, last year? And just two months ago, Piper told me that the only difference between us and those we fight were our compassion, not our powers."  
  
Leo's mouth hung open, but not a sound came out. Paige peered closely at him. "Leo? Are you okay?"  
  
The whitelighter sighed. "Yeah. I . . . Look, I don't know what to think about Cole, Paige. I just . . . I don't know. I guess I just don't trust him. People change, yes. But that much and not as fast as you might think."  
  
"You know, it's funny. When I first met Cole, I liked him a lot." Paige eased into one of the kitchen chairs. Recalling her early weeks as a Charmed One, she continued, "He seemed to be the only one who understood my twisted sense of humor. But when I found out that he was the same Belthazor who tried to kill Phoebe and Piper a year earlier," she frowned, "I guess I let my fears and prejudice change my opinion." Paige paused. "Maybe I shouldn't have let that happened. I don't know. I guess it's too late, because Cole doesn't want to talk to me, now."  
  
Silence enveloped the kitchen. His face turning red, Leo glanced away. Paige sensed that he was becoming uncomfortable in her presence. "Well," she stood up, "I guess I better get to my room. It's been a long day."  
  
Leo glanced at her and asked, "What about dinner? Piper left something in the oven for you."  
  
Paige shrugged. "Maybe later. I'm too tired, right now." She started toward the doorway, when Leo called out her name. "What?" she asked.  
  
"What about P3? Are you going to join Piper and Phoebe, to help?"  
  
A smirk lifted the corners of Paige's mouth. "Somehow, I don't think either of them will feel comfortable with me hanging around, tonight. Do you?" When Leo failed to answer, Paige let out a sigh. It looked as if she was about to resume her position as the family's black sheep, again. Oh well. She had survived it once. She could do it again.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" Olivia directed her question to her best friend.  
  
Two large travel bags, along with a large shopping bag, stood in the middle of Olivia's living room. Today marked Cecile Dubois' last morning in San Francisco. She was due to board an eastbound plane for New Orleans in less than an hour. Cecile gave the red-haired woman a pitying look. "Oh honey! I'd love to stay, but it's time for me to go. I've already got a chance to celebrate the beginning of Winter Solace with the rest of you. Plus, it's three days until Christmas. I have a family and boyfriend to celebrate with." She glanced down at her belongings. "If only I didn't have to lug all this damn stuff around."  
  
Cole stepped forward. "I'd be happy to give you and your stuff a lift," he suggested. "Right to your living room in New Orleans."  
  
Cecile sighed. "You know, that would be just lovely. But I have a return ticket and it's gonna look real odd cashing it in New Orleans."  
  
Olivia said, "Why don't you . . .?" A knock at the door interrupted her question. She walked over and peered through the peephole. "Oh! Paige."  
  
Cole stiffened at the mention of his former sister-in-law's name. He had not spoken to her since her little revelation, three days ago. They had spotted each other at Sunday's Winter Solstice celebration. Only Cole went out of his way to avoid her.  
  
What could he say? That he found it difficult to forgive Paige for his miseries of the past year? Hell, what had she expected? That he would be so grateful that one Halliwell seemed willing to acknowledge the misunderstandings that led to his vanquish, four months in the Wasteland and the end of his relationship with Phoebe? Did she really believe that one little apology would make him forget all he had endured? Cole wrestled with the resentment that boiled within him. As Olivia opened the door, his face assumed a cool mask.  
  
The youngest Halliwell stepped inside the apartment, wearing a nervous smile. "Hi!" she greeted. Her eyes glanced at Cole, who looked away. "I . . . uh, I thought I come by to say good-bye. To Cecile."  
  
"Well thank you, cherie!" the New Orleans woman replied brightly. "I'm glad you came. Cole was about to take me home."  
  
Olivia added, "But you need to cash in your ticket, first."  
  
"Isn't it too late for that?" Paige asked. "I mean after all, today is your actual travel day."  
  
Paige's words were met with defeated sighs. "So much for a quick trip home," Cecile bemoaned. She glanced at her watch. "And I now have less than forty-five minutes until my plane leaves."  
  
"I can still give you a lift to the airport," Cole insisted.  
  
Cecile nodded. "Okay. At least I can avoid a cab." The Vodoun priestess faced the two witches. She grabbed hold of Paige's hand and shook it. "You know, I've never met anyone who has been so interested in Vodoun as you, these past few days." Paige smiled. "Well, except for Livy, over here."  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too," Paige responded.  
  
After Cecile released the Charmed One's hand, she turned to the other witch. The long-time friends enveloped each other with a bear hug. "I'll get in touch with you soon, cherie," Cecile said. "As soon as I get home. And thanks for the last three weeks. It's been . . ." she released Olivia and smiled, "very interesting, to say the least."  
  
Olivia threw back her head and laughed. "You always say that whenever you visit. But then life with us McNeills can be very interesting."  
  
"A little too interesting," Cole murmured. Fortunately, the others did not hear.  
  
Olivia gave her friend one last hug. "You take care of yourself, Cecile. And tell Andre and your family, Merry Christmas for me."  
  
Cole picked up Cecile's luggage. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Cecile nodded and picked up her shopping bag. "Yeah, let's go." She grabbed hold of his arm with her free hand and pair disappeared.  
  
Seconds later, they reappeared in a deserted hallway, inside the airport terminal. "Here we are," Cole announced. "Delta Airlines, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Cecile and Cole walked along the hallway, until they merged with the heavy crowd that filled the main terminal. The pair made their way to the Delta Airlines desk, where Cecile retrieved her boarding pass and checked her luggage. "Okay," she said, facing Cole. "That's it."  
  
"You want me to hang around until you board?"  
  
Cecile shook her head. "It's not necessary. I should be boarding in fifteen minutes or so. After that, I've got another twenty minutes until the plane takes off."  
  
Smiling, Cole offered his hand. "Well, I guess this is it."  
  
"Yeah." Cecile hesitated, arousing Cole's curiosity. "Listen Cole, before you leave, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Dark eyes bored into his. "Have you spoken with Paige since Friday?"  
  
"How did you . . .?"  
  
Cecile spoke up. "She came to me, Friday morning. Asking me to help her find out what really happened to you, nearly a year ago."  
  
Wariness crept into Cole's composure. "And why did she need your help?"  
  
"She had figured that I'd be able to summon a vision from your past." Cecile paused, and glanced away. "And I did. From your . . . penthouse. I'm sorry."  
  
Outrage and anger replaced Cole's wariness. "You . . . you were inside . . ." Realizing that he could be heard, Cole lowered his voice. "You and Paige were inside my apartment?" he hissed in a deadly whisper.  
  
Cecile shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry, but Paige beamed or transported me over there before I could say anything."  
  
"Orbed," Cole muttered darkly.  
  
"Look, I realize that you're already pissed at her . . ." Cole's eyes narrowed as Cecile continued, "but Paige thought we would need something of yours so I could get a vision. Actually, your . . . um, spirit or essence inside the penthouse was fine. Especially from the spot where . . . you know, they killed you." While Cole's gaze remained unrelenting, Cecile added, "Look, I'm sorry for breaking into your place like that. I didn't mean to. Honestly."  
  
Realizing that no harm had come from Cecile's actions, the anger passed and Cole accepted her apology. "It's okay," he said with a reassuring smile. "I guess you meant well."  
  
"Thanks," Cecile replied. "But why are you so willing to forgive me? And not Paige?"  
  
Oh God! Cole rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to talk about Paige or any other Halliwell. Her confession had only ignited anger long suppressed for the past three months. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded. "I forgave her."  
  
Cecile sighed. "Yeah. That was pretty obvious, yesterday. Especially since you spent most of the day trying to ignore her," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Look . . ."  
  
"No, you look," Cecile snapped back. "I can't order you to forgive Paige for what she and her sisters did to you. But do you really want to be like them? So unforgiving? Is it really worth it, especially since Paige is genuinely sorry for what she had done?"  
  
Cecile's words hit Cole with the force of an energy ball. He imagined himself becoming like the Halliwells - unforgiving, quick to judge and self-righteous. And the image repelled him. Cole stared directly into Cecile's eyes . . . and his lips curved into a disarming smile. "I guess not," he finally said.  
  
"No, it's not," Cecile replied softly, her own lips smiling. Then she glanced toward the direction of the boarding lounge. So did Cole. "I guess it's time for me to leave." She took the half-demon by surprise and gave him a tight hug. "You probably don't believe this, but Olivia is pretty lucky to have you as a friend."  
  
Cole replied, "She's lucky to have you. Andre's pretty lucky, too."  
  
"I'll remind him."  
  
The pair broke into soft laughter, as they disengaged. Cole quickly sobered and asked, "Why did you accept me so quickly after we first met?"  
  
Again, Cecile shrugged. "I don't know. I guess because Olivia told me about you. And I liked your vibes. I have good instincts, you know."  
  
"You'd be thinking differently if we had met three years ago."  
  
Cecile replied, "Hey, we all have our pasts to deal with. Including me. Remember? Besides, look who's my boyfriend."  
  
A sly smile quirked Cole's lips. "You've got a point." Cecile playfully slapped his arm. "Speaking of Andre, tell him I'll be seeing him in a few days. Both of you. Probably on Christmas."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell him." Cecile gave Cole one last hug. "See you soon." Then she picked up her shopping bag, waved one last time and headed for the lounge.  
  
* * * *   
  
Inside Olivia's apartment, Paige sat on the sofa while she flipped through a fashion magazine. Her hostess was busy searching for a missing bottle of garlic inside the kitchen. As she continued to peruse the magazine, Paige came upon an advertisement that featured a blond woman modeling expensive lingerie. The model strongly reminded her of Cole's former secretary. Julie, from his days as the Source.  
  
A shadow cast over the magazine in Paige's lap. She glanced up and found Olivia standing over her. "Pretty woman," the older woman commented. "Is there a reason why you've been staring at that photo for the past several minutes?"  
  
"I wasn't staring!" Paige protested.  
  
A red eyebrow quirked upward. "So, exactly what were you staring at, while I called your name . . . three times?"  
  
Paige felt her face grow hot. "Okay! So, I was staring at her. I'm not coming out of the closet, if that's what you think. I . . . she reminded me of someone I once met. Cole's assistant."  
  
"She doesn't look anything like Ms. Shephard."  
  
A sigh left Paige's mouth. "I'm talking about his former assistant, Julie. When Cole was the Source?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Paige continued, "She was also a demon. Phoebe ended up killing her by using a demonic power from Source Junior."  
  
Olivia frowned. "Demonic power?"  
  
"You know, evil power."  
  
Green eyes regarded Paige with slight amusement. "Oh yes. I forgot that you and your sisters believe the whole 'good and evil powers' scenario. A lot of witches do."  
  
Now, it was Paige's turn to frown. "You mean, you don't?"  
  
"Not really. I think it's a lot of crap," Olivia replied. She sat down next to Paige. "To me, magical powers are simply powers and nothing else. Not good or evil, but ambivalent. It's not what they are that counts, but how you use them."  
  
Paige's frown deepened. "But, how many witches do you know have pyrokinesis?"  
  
"You'd be surprised." Olivia added, "I have a distant cousin in Scotland, who has the power of pyrokinesis. His power is very strong and he's certainly not a warlock or demon."  
  
"Huh." A wry smile curved Paige's lips. "You know that reminds me of Tyler, that fire starter we had helped last year. And what Piper once said to me, two months ago. Only . . ." Her smile disappeared.  
  
Olivia asked, "Only what?"  
  
Paige continued, "Only when it came to Cole's powers, she definitely believed they were evil. Like the rest of us. I guess it's because he got them while he was in the Wasteland." She glanced at Olivia. "That doesn't really count, does it?"  
  
"No, not really. Aside from Ed Miller, has Cole ever used his powers to deliberately harm someone?"  
  
Paige shook her head. "Well, there was Barbas. But he used them to save us from that bastard. And he has used his powers to help us on other occasions." Shame washed over her. She sighed. "I guess I forgot that."  
  
At that moment, Cole appeared before the two women. "Well, Cecile's on her way home." He glanced at his watch. "Or should be in another ten minutes."  
  
Silence fell between the trio. Paige glanced at the magazine, fearful of meeting the half-demon's eyes. Olivia stood up. "I think I better pay Mrs. DiCicco a visit and see if she has any garlic. Thank God I had decided to take the day off." She strode toward the door and disappeared into the hall, leaving the two former in-laws alone.  
  
Mustering all of her courage, Paige glanced up. "Cole," she began, "I know you're still pissed at me . . ."  
  
"No, not any longer," he said, surprising Paige. "In fact, I want to apologize, myself. For being so . . . unforgiving. You only meant well, and I let my anger get the best of me."  
  
Paige glanced away. "I guess I'm no different," she said in a shy voice. "Of course, in my case, I let fear and prejudice get in the way."  
  
A smile lit up Cole's face. "Look, I forgive you. Really. Hell, everyone deserves forgiveness. Don't you think?"  
  
Paige responded with a wry grin. "Sure. Even half-demons." Her grin disappeared. "I only wish that Phoebe and Piper would apologize."  
  
"How did they take . . .?"  
  
"The news?" Paige slammed the magazine shut and tossed it on the table. "Piper refuses to believe that what we had done was wrong. And Phoebe . . . I don't know. It's like she can't even face what I've found out. Or don't want to talk about it, one way or the other. But she has been pretty quiet lately. I'm sorry."  
  
Cole shrugged. "That's okay. Piper and . . . Phoebe will have to deal with what happened . . . eventually. Besides, I don't really expect them to apologize after I had killed Ed Miller."  
  
Nodding, Paige said, "Maybe. I mean what you did was wrong. But Ed Miller was no innocent. And who are we to point fingers after what we had done to you?"  
  
"Cecile told me that it was she who conjured up visions of my time as the Source. And projected them to you."  
  
A burst of anxiety flared within Paige. "Don't blame Cecile! Please! It's not her fault! I had orbed her to your place, so she could pick up on your essence. And she did. We saw everything from when the Seer tricked you into using the Hollow, until when we . . . my sisters and I . . . well, van . . . killed you."  
  
Cole inhaled deeply. Stared at his former sister-in-law, much to her discomfort. "It's okay," he said, to Paige's relief. Then he seared her with another hard stare. "Just don't do it again."  
  
Paige raised her hand. "Never again. Unless it's an emergency." After a pause, she added soberly, "You ever wonder, Cole . . ."  
  
"Wonder what?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Paige continued, "Wonder what would have happened if all of us had never met Olivia and her family? Do you think I would have found out what really happened to you, last spring?"  
  
More than a minute passed before Cole finally answered. A shadow darkened his face momentarily. "That's a possibility I certainly don't want to consider." Paige realized with an inward shudder that she felt the same. Thank goodness her friendship with Cole would be given another chance.   
THE END 


End file.
